


Sanctuary

by WrongRioten



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M, Punk, Smoker - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Trailer park, skaters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRioten/pseuds/WrongRioten
Summary: — Знаешь, а я ведь всю дорогу пытался тебя поблагодарить.— Да? А выглядел, как жуткий типчик. Думал, что если не уйдешь, то спущу на тебя пса. — усмехнулся Спайк, но почему-то показалось, что он не шутил. — Да и что уж там, проехали. Так мог вляпаться любой.— И все равно я угощу тебя пивом. — констатировал факт Джейк, скрестив руки на груди.— Но пива у тебя нет.— Зато я теперь знаю, где ты живешь. Так светлое или тёмное?
Relationships: Jake/spike
Kudos: 2





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> ● Поскольку в этой игре нет СОВСЕМ никакой информации о персонажах и их жизни, то все это лишь плод моего больного воображения. Не претендую на достоверность. Персонажи совершеннолетние.
> 
> UPD: Я писал это, совершенно не зная о существовании мультсериала. Сейчас посмотрел, Джейк вышел не таким, каким надо. Увы. :D   
> ● А еще поскольку у меня есть только их имена, я не смог избежать ориентира по цвету волос и роду деятельности. Знаю, неправильно, но тут два стула. Стремные ориентиры и тавтология. Попытался сесть посерединке.   
> ● Songfic: Welshly Arms — Sanctuary.

Джейк не представлял, сколько уже длится эта погоня. Он бежал уже намного дольше обычного, и, признаться, он уже безумно устал. Неповоротливый огромный шкаф в лице охранника заметно отставал, менее умело лавируя между поездами, заграждениями и столбами. Поддаваясь усталости, брюнет то и дело пытался скрыться, слиться с окружением или зацепиться за уезжающий в другую сторону вагон. Планы его портила то эта маленькая противная шавка, которая быстро раскрывала неумелые попытки маскироваться, либо сам этот увалень умудрялся увидеть что-то сквозь свои лицевые заросли. Однако стоит отдать ему должное — для ленивого охранника он весьма вынослив. 

Это было фиаско. Зацепившись кроссовками за доску под рельсами, Джейк посмел оступиться. И было ощущение, будто бы этот промах со стороны нерадивого хулигана придал его преследователю сил, и у того открылось второе дыхание. Он стал быстрее и проворнее. И, к большому ужасу, практически дотянулся до него. 

Прищурившись, Джейк заметил впереди свое возможное спасение. Вдалеке виднелся силуэт человека, активно орудующего баллончиками с красками. Чем ближе становился беглец, тем четче вырисовался яркий красный ирокез, вырисовывался черный жилет, увешанный нашивками и цепями. И уже настал момент, когда можно привлечь к себе внимание. Ну, и к одной проблемке, практически дышавшей ему в затылок. 

Тот вычурный парень с ирокезом заметил и напуганного парня, который вовсю махал руками, привлекая к себе внимание, и того охранника. В его глазах мелькнуло узнавание. Да, у них обоих теперь проблемы. Бегло скидывая баллончики в рюкзак, незнакомец приготовился, и, выловив бегущего Джейка за руку, тут же пустился в бег, быстро словив нужный темп и переходя на ускорение, утаскивая за собой порядком уставшего парня. 

— Знаешь район? — запыхаясь, спросил он у своего потенциального спасителя. 

— Знаю. — отрезал панк, крепче сжимая его ладонь и моментально начиная маневрировать между вагонами и заграждениями. 

Только потом Джейк, отойдя от легкой прострации, обратил внимание, что они как раз удачно скрылись из поля зрения из-за здешнего завала песка и центрального заграждения, и тупоголовый охранник со своей миниатюрной шавкой наивно повелись на их уловку, убегая дальше. Стрит-артер напротив уткнулся лбом в плечо парня, и он услышал, как тот рассмеялся, а брюнет наконец-то позволил себе отдышаться, опуская ладони на шипастые от жилетки плечи своего (уже не потенциального!) спасителя. 

— Не так я планировал сегодня уделить время творчеству. — с ухмылкой подняв голову, изрек парень, вылезая из их импровизированного тайного уголка. 

— Не знаю, мне кажется, что ты подошел к вопросу побега очень творчески! Я бы не додумался скрыться вот так. — хотелось искренне похвалить его за стратегическую смекалку. 

— Именно поэтому ты и носишься тут часами. — усмехнулся незнакомец. 

— И как же ты понял? 

— У тебя на лице все написано, приятель. Что-то в духе «помогите, я сейчас рухну на землю в любую секунду», да и я слышал, как ты дышал. Ты хоть и выглядишь, как дилетант, но форма у тебя хорошая.

Брюнет опешил от прямолинейности парня. 

— Спайк. — усмехнулся панк, завидев это растерянное лицо. 

— Джейк. 

И, прогулочным шагом проходя по окраине железных дорог, Спайк то и дело поглядывал на парня, почему-то все еще идущего рядом. Честно признаться, он был уверен, что его компания ему была интересна только когда запахло жареным, а сейчас, когда на горизонте блещет свобода — он должен был тут же свинтить отсюда, подальше от незнакомых закоулков и сомнительных парней с ирокезами поблизости. 

Пройдя немного вперед, в один из прекрасных моментов парень резко повернул налево, уходя с железных дорог. Ограждающая сетка была порвана, и туж же брюнет приметил уже весьма протоптанную дорожку вниз по склону. И открывающийся вид на весьма оживленный трейлерный парк. И Джейк клянется, что секунду назад видел силуэт чего-то большого, зеленого и с кучей лапок, скрывшийся в одном из них! Хоть Спайк и шел спиной к своему спутнику, но он буквально затылком ощущал чужое удивление. 

— Да, это что-то вроде нашего убежища. — не поворачиваясь, ответил он на вопрос. который крутился в голове у Джейка. — Забавно, что копы не видят нас прямо у себя под носом. 

— И много вас здесь? 

— Когда как. — расплывчато начал панк. — Все мы здесь временно. Кому-то не хватает денег на аренду, кто-то решил съехать из-за того, что слишком шумные соседи или просто не нравится, что у большинства здесь проблемы с законом. Кто-то просто решил все же перебраться из «консервной банки» в уютную двухкомнатную «коробку» — никогда не угадаешь. Здесь большая текучка кадров. 

— А что насчет тебя? — резонно поинтересовался брюнет, и Спайк все же немного замедлился, идя бок о бок с собеседником, наконец установив зрительный контакт. 

— Столько не живут. — хрипло рассмеялся парень. — Я здесь старожил. 

— Нет денег на аренду двухкомнатной коробки? — ехидно усмехнулся Джейк. 

— Против зависимостей от всякого материального барахла. Знаешь, эти стеклянные кофейные столики, сувениры из Венеции, хай-тек в гостинной, красивые балдахины… Уф. 

— Да ну брось, эти мило! — шутливо возмутился парень. 

— Конформистское дерьмо! — в той же манере парировал анархист. 

— Боюсь представить, как выглядит твой трейлер. 

— Как самая обычная холостяцкая берлога. Правда, еще там есть доберман. Так что не переживай, просто очаровательно. 

И вот они подошли ближе. Периодически кто-то проходил мимо, следуя из этого маленького островка «спокойного хаоса» по своим делам где-то в городе. И чем ближе они подходили к трейлеру Спайка, тем более неловкой становилась тишина. Ведь так и не было никому из них понятно, зачем вообще неместный странный паренек в серой толстовке плетется за местным неформалом вплоть до его дома. Дойдя до нужного трейлера, панк прислонился боком к стенке, демонстративно закуривая сигарету и неотрывно смотря на Джейка. Тот даже поежился. 

— Зачем ты этим занимаешься? — между делом полюбопытствовал Джейк, опираясь на металлическую стенку. 

— Чистейший адреналин, — изначально из уст Спайка это прозвучало очень сухо, но взгляд говорил о том, как он горит этим делом. — Вот ты рисуешь, творишь и доносишь свой посыл до каждого невольного зрителя. Тебя засекают, и ты бросаешься в погоню. Понимаешь, что именно сейчас твои проблемы совсем не имеют значения. Понимаешь, что именно сейчас ты максимально свободен. Понимаешь, что именно сейчас действительно только от тебя и твоих действий зависит твоё будущее. Блять, серьёзно, чувак, это то самое чувство, ради которого я здесь. — воодушевленно рассказывал парень, периодически затягиваясь сигаретой, и то и дело активно жестикулируя. — Круче, чем секс. 

— Ясно. — как-то неловко ответил Джейк, смущенно отводя взгляд. 

— А тебя каким ветром занесло суда? На железных дорогах редко бывает кто-то вроде тебя. — оценивающе оглядев собеседника, умозаключил Спайк, затушив сигарету и скептично скрестив руки на груди. 

— Вроде меня? 

— Ну… Знаешь, обычный. Здесь тусуются все, кому не лень. Хипстеры, качки, офисные клерки, фрики, рэперы, художники, скейтеры, даже панки, — усмехнулся и театрально поправил свой ирокез, намекая на себя. — Но никого такого. Простого. Что ты здесь забыл? Джейк даже невольно завис, неприлично долго рассматривая лицо Спайка. Они все здесь — люди, идущие на зов своих увлечений и каких-либо эмоций. А он здесь… 

— Деньги. — на это слово парень напротив лишь вопросительно приподнял проколотую бровь. — За то, что я порчу имущество и изрядно порчу нервы здешней охране, мне буквально оплачивают чуть ли не каждый шаг, прыжок и кувырок. 

— Меркантильный задрот. — шутливо хихикнул парень с ирокезом без единого намека на желание обидеть, просто у него как-то само собой так получается. 

— Адреналиновый маньяк. — даже не думая обижаться, к удивлению юноши, на той же ноте ответил Джейк. И вот, казалось бы, на этом точно все. Больше им сказать друг другу нечего. За дверью трейлера был слышен тихий собачий скулеж — видно питомец услышал своего хозяина. 

— Знаешь, а я ведь всю дорогу пытался тебя поблагодарить. 

— Да? А выглядел, как жуткий типчик. Думал, что если не уйдешь, то спущу на тебя пса. — усмехнулся Спайк, но почему-то показалось, что он не шутил. — Да и что уж там, проехали. Так мог вляпаться любой. 

— И все равно я угощу тебя пивом. — констатировал факт Джейк, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Но пива у тебя нет. 

— Зато я теперь знаю, где ты живешь. Так светлое или тёмное? 

Да, Джейк заранее догадался, что этот непростой парень не будет корчить из себя героя, поэтому благодаря стратегической смекалке собрал себе полную колоду козырей, которыми теперь будет апеллировать в отношении этого парня. Хотелось поблагодарить как следует, да и в целом провести немного времени — лишнем не будет. Ему нужны связи в другом районе этого огромного мегаполиса. Да, он оправдывает свое гордое меркантильное звание. 

— Тёмное. — Спайк улыбнулся. 

И почему-то он ни на секундочку не сомневался, что на днях Джейк действительно придет к нему с пивом, с тёмным, как по заказу. А потом придет снова. И снова. И снова. Спайк ничего не имел против его компании, потому что вечно строить из себя колючего одиночку иногда надоедает, и хочется поговорить с кем-то, помимо своего пса. Этот обычный парень так и остался в глазах панка обычным, но помимо в нем открылся интересный собеседник с конформистскими замашками, добрая душа и святая наивность. Иногда их с Джейком пылкие споры или же слишком увлеченные беседы могли затянуться до достаточно позднего часа, и Спайк позволял тому покемарить на диване в его трейлере. Как ни странно, а доберман спокойно отнесся к периодически заглядывающему «свежему мясу» и даже ни разу не покусал того за задницу, как делал обычно.

***

— Спа-айк… — со скулежом протянул Джейк, в одну из ночей, когда парень остался в трейлере. 

— Что? — раздраженно отозвался он со своей кровати. 

— Мне нужна помощь! Спайк встал с кровати, зевнул и включил свет. Подойдя ближе, он увидел лежащего на диване Джейка, а рядом — Люцифера, который удобно устроился на его ногах, а сейчас смотрит на своего озадаченного хозяина, искренне не понимая, что он сделал не так. 

— Собственно, что не так? 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта машина для убийств сейчас мне ничем не угрожает?! 

— Зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести. Он же все-таки воспитанный пёс. — Спайк рассматривал взволнованное лицо Джейка и улыбнулся. 

— А как я себя веду — решаешь ты, а не он, верно? 

— Верно. Поэтому больше не советую меня отрывать от кровати против моей воли. — Спайк подмигнул ему и ушел. В эту ночь Джейк засыпал, поглаживая оказавшего очень ласковым добермана. И с мыслью, что распущенный ирокез в виде длинных красных волосы ему тоже очень идет.

***

— Слушай, а ты зачем постоянно сюда таскаешься? — однажды спросил Спайк, когда Джейк вышел с ним за компанию на улицу, когда тому захотелось покурить на свежем воздухе. Они в очередной раз собрались за баночкой пива, обсуждали последние новости от местных стрит-артеров, обсуждали музыкальные тенденции, травили истории из жизни и в очередной раз засиделись. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — парень сначала даже немного опешил, однако последнее время перестал реагировать на порой резкие и грубые высказывания своего друга. Это же Спайк. Он просто по-другому не умеет. 

— Сам посмотри, ты постоянно приходишь сюда, частенько остаешься и почти не ночуешь дома. — усмехнулся панк. — А ведь если ты просто хочешь затусить, то мы могли бы собраться у тебя, в центральном парке, в конформистской кафешке, на гаражах в соседнем районе — да где угодно. Но почему-то ты всегда здесь. — взгляд его резко стал изучающим и чересчур любопытным. 

— Эм, — Джейк неловко потирал носком потертого кеда землю, даже и не зная, что сказать. — Я не знаю, если честно. Здесь я чувствую себя как-то особенно. Будто бы я действительно как дома. Как в убежище, о котором ты мне рассказал в день нашего знакомства. 

— Да. В этом что-то есть. — одобряюще улыбнулся парень, выпуская из легких сигаретный дым. — Так почему бы тебе просто не переехать? 

— Что? — удивленный Джейк аж поперхнулся от неожиданности. 

— А что в этом такого? — Спайк скептически выгнул бровь. — Аренда трейлера обойдется тебе куда дешевле, и чувствовать себя будешь лучше. 

— Ах, ты в этом смысле? Тогда нет, мне не подойдет. — немного разочарованно ответил брюнет. 

— Почему нет? Что ты изначально имел ввиду?

Джейк резко смутился и направил взгляд куда-то на свои кеды. Выглядел точь-в-точь как его доберман, когда напакостит. Спайк продолжал выжидающе поглядывать на него, пытаясь понять, что сейчас с ним происходит. 

— Ну, я чувствую себя в убежище благодаря одному конкретному трейлеру. Твоему. — тихо произнес парень, не поднимая взгляда. 

— Оу. — в ответ панк даже удивленно присвистнул. 

Джейк был уверен, что сейчас его выгонят из трейлера, и они больше никогда не увидятся, однако рано или поздно все же пришлось бы признаться. Ему нравилась эта нонконформистская холостяцкая берлога, ему до ужаса нравилось тискать грозного Люцифера, который рядом с ним и со своим хозяином становился милым ангелочком, а еще ему нравился Спайк — прямолинейный и грубый, но забавный, творческий, интересный и отзывчивый. 

Но все же Спайку не надо было говорить дважды. Все легкие намеки обрели смысл, и нашлось объяснение чужой зубной щетке, которая каким-то чудом оказалась в банке возле раковины. Он пустил этого парнишку в свою жизнь, и была в мимолетных порывах некая взаимность. И раз Джейк готов обнимать его, не смотря на его шипы и колючки... То стоит попробовать. 

— На диване сегодня Люцифер, видимо, спит один! - самодовольно усмехнулся Спайк, на секунду оторвавшись от губ удивленного Джейка.


End file.
